


Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 6: 5 Gold Rings

by elwon



Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Buttplugs, Light D/s, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Shibari, it's smut in quiltverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Newlyweds Jason and Dick have some fun with ropes on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 6: 5 Gold Rings

Dick steps out of the shower, drying himself off. The wedding had been fun, all his favourite people had attended (and some of his less favourite people), the food had been up to Alfred’s usual standards; even with Jason’s sudden request for a waffle cart, which Steph had _loved_ , and yes, Dick had filled up on waffles too. But after a while all he’d wanted was to get away with Jason, back home to their apartment for a shower and a nap before their super-early morning flight to their mystery honeymoon destination. All he knows is that it’ll take several hours to get there, be super exclusive and private resort, but with all the mod-cons and bat-standard wifi; and it’ll be hot. Too hot to take his quilt there, apparently.

But the flight isn’t for a few hours, and Jason had surprised him with a wedding gift once they got back to the apartment. Dick’s been joking with Roy about getting pierced nipples for years, ever since he saw Roy’s own. But until now, he’d never really thought about going through with it. The sight of the piercing kit, laid on their bed along with two twenty-four karat gold rings had sent a thrill through Dick that was unexpected in its sudden intensity. 

So, Dick’s taken a shower, making sure his chest is clean and hairless as it ever is (thank you, whoever invented home waxing kits) he stands in front of the mirror, slicking back his hair and marvelling at the glint of gold on his finger. He squeezes down on the buttplug he’d slipped inside himself before getting out of the shower, feeling both the stretch and the attached ring handle, gold, naturally, hanging heavy between his legs. 

He runs the towel over his hair, getting it as dry as possible before finger-combing it into a halfway decent state. He grins at himself in the mirror and heads outside for his surprise date with his new _husband_ and his new nipple rings. Jason grins at him when he walks into the bedroom, a chair pulled over to the end of the bed and the tray with all the piercing equipment. Dick lets his smile grow wide on his mouth as he sits down on the edge of the bed, feeling the plug shift inside him. 

“You want your collar, Dickie?” Jason says, one hand steadying the tray, even as his eyes are glued to Dick’s chest.

“No. Not for this.” Dick shakes his head, sending a light scattering of water droplets down his back, which is annoying as he thought he’d dried his hair enough. “Besides it’s already packed in my luggage for the honeymoon.” 

Jason nods, his fingers hovering over the implements on the tray. Two hygienically sealed needles, the gold hoops sitting in an antiseptic solution, just in case, cooling antiseptic spray and some wadding in case of bleeding, along with a pair of gloves. “You’re sure about this, baby? You don’t have to.” Jason says, even as he’s pulling on gloves and rearranging things on the tray. “Or even if you do, you really don’t have to keep them...”

“I’ll probably change them to barbells when we get back from honeymoon.” Dick says, resisting the urge to spread his legs a little wider. “But I want them. I want your rings on my body like your ring is on my finger.”

The flare of heat in Jason’s eyes is more than enough of a reply to that and Dick lets his legs spread wider. Jason picks up an antiseptic spray, taking care to carefully chill the area with the cold spray. Dick leans back on his elbows, presenting his chest to Jason. “Ready?”

“Yeah, give them to me.” Dick breathes out. Jason reaches out with his left hand, resting his own white gold ring (and Dick can’t help but smile when he heard Jason’s rant on the fact that white gold is yellow gold mixed with silver. It had been a sight to see) on Dick’s pec, cupping the nipple and holding it steady. With his other, he holds up the hypodermic needle and presses it against the skin. Dick barely feels the scratch, only a tugging feeling of Jason pushing in and pulling the needle out, and then another tugging sensation as Jason slides the ring into the piercing, snapping the small ball between the prongs of the gold hoop.

One small bead of blood wells up on Dick’s right nipple, but otherwise it hurt a lot less than he expected. Jason moves to his other side, again cupping his pec. Dick closes his eyes and spreads his legs a little bit more with the now expected tugging at his nipples. He’s breathing through the barely there ache when Jason announces he’s done.

“All finished.” Jason snaps his gloves off, removing the tray to a side table and casting an appreciative eye over his work. 

Dick looks down at his chest, and it might be his imagination, but he thinks his tits look slightly bigger, that little bit fuller. He sits up, feeling the weight of the rings pulling down a little. It’s not uncomfortable; in fact Dick really likes it. “Wow, they look amazing! Thanks, Jay.”

“Anything for my beautiful husband.” Jason grins, before a small crease furrows his brow. “Dick... Is that?”

Dick spreads his legs, lifting his heels to rest on the edge of the bed. “You like it, Daddy?”

“A gold ring on your buttplug for our wedding day.” Jason shakes his head with a fond smile on his handsome face. “Of course I like it.”

“Good. Because I want you to take it out and replace it with something much better.” Dick says, arching his back and presenting more to Jason.

“Someone’s feeling bossy now they got a ring on it.” Jason snorts, stepping in between Dick’s spread thighs and tugging gently at the ring between Dick’s cheeks. “Or bratty. I can’t tell yet.”

“You always do so much for me, Jay.” Dick says, fighting the urge to let his eyes roll back in his head as Jason toys with the plug. “I want to do something nice for you for once.”

“Peaches, you’re always nice for me.” Jason pulls the plug out all the way, letting it drop to the floor and pushing his hands under Dick’s thighs to hoist him up the bed. Dick pulls him down on top of him, flipping them over so that Jason’s flat on his back underneath him.

“Just lay back and enjoy it, Daddy.” Dick grins, grabbing the waistband of Jason’s sweatpants and yanking them down his hips only far enough so that Dick can take hold of Jason’s hardening cock. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“Like I’m gonna turn down you riding me with those rings on your tits.” Jason grins, tucking his hands behind his head. “I’m all yours, Peaches.”

Even after all this time, there’s still a thrill in feeling Jason get hard in his hand. Dick straddles his husband, his bare thighs landing on the front of Jason’s scrunched up sweats. Dick lifts up just enough to slide Jason’s cock between his legs, aiming for his wet and prepped hole. One very practiced roll and thrust down, and Dick’s being filled by that wonderful big, hard cock. It’s no longer a new sensation, but if anything that just makes it better. It still sends his blood pulsing in his veins, makes his heart beat faster, satisfies him down to the bone unlike anyone or anything else, except maybe flying; and when Dick’s this horny, he can admit it’s better than flying. 

Simply sliding down until he’s fully filled is verging on a spiritual experience. It’s probably why he loves staying filled by Jason as often as possible. Taking someone inside you like this, connected so intimately that you can feel them breathing just with the slight movement of your bodies? It’s Dick’s favourite form of worship. And that he can be like this with Jason? Someone who expends so much effort into caring and looking after Dick, giving him everything he could ever want; and who asks so little in return? It drives Dick to newer heights every time. 

Dick rests his hands on Jason’s chest, rocking back and forth slowly. The movement makes him more aware of his new piercings, the weight of them and how they’re slowly warming with his body heat. Jason untucks his hands from behind his head, resting them on Dick’s thighs. The sight of his white gold ring on Dick’s tan skin sends a spike of heat up Dick’s spine. He grins for a second, thinking the last time that ring had been on him, it had been one of five. So it’s his wedding day, and not Christmas, but his true love still gave him five gold rings. 

He rocks a little faster, a little harder, and every time he does that magnificent cock of Jason’s grinds, glances, and generally rubs on his prostate, making Dick’s toes curl, and his breath come out as a gaspy, breathy moan. Jason pushes up, sitting with Dick in his lap. His hands curl around Dick’s back, and that warm metal ring on his finger rubs along Dick’s spine in a way that’s so thrilling Dick couldn’t hope to describe it if he was ever asked. 

Dick slides his arms up Jason’s shoulders, holding on to him tightly. Dick’s riding him as roughly as he ever has, getting closer and closer to coming with every bounce. His tits ache a little, and the dull throbbing just adds to the pleasure coursing through him. His cock rubs against Jason’s t-shirt, leaving a wet stain that Dick can’t even care about, it feels so good. “Jason, Jay, Daddy, it feels so good...”

“I know, baby. You’re getting close, I can fucking tell. You’re making that whining noise I love so fucking much.” Jason groans into Dick’s ear. “Come for me, come for Daddy.”

Dick comes with a hoarse scream, so loud in his own ears that he feels it more than he hears it. He goes limp and pliant, relaxing into Jason’s arms. “Jay...” Dick gasps out, toes feeling completely numb. “Come in me. Please?”

“Since you asked so pretty, sweetheart.” Jason huffs out a laugh, sliding his hands down to Dick’s hips and lifting him up and down his cock like Dick weighs nothing to him. Dick moans quietly as Jason fucks into him, his over-sensitised prostate being hammered over and over until Jason’s coming apart at the seams, groaning as he empties himself deep inside Dick. He watches as the pleasure makes Jason’s expression open up, blissed out and lax. 

Jason flops back, and Dick goes down with him, face resting on Jason’s chest, breathing heavily. The action doesn’t quite pull at his piercings, but it’s enough to make him weakly clench down on Jason’s big but starting to soften cock. Jason’s hands are heavy on his back, and Dick wants nothing more than to fall asleep right this second. Instead he manages to reach out, snagging his cell, setting an alarm for two hours before their flight. He drops his cell back down on the bedside table and sighs happily.

“And you’re just gonna stay there, huh?” Jason huffs a soft laugh. “You know if anyone had told me you’d be so into cockwarming before we started dating, I’d have never fucking believed them.”

“Shush, Daddy. It’s naptime.” Dick yawns, idly swatting at Jason’s shoulder. He hears another soft snort, and then one of Jason’s hands disappears from his back, only to come back seconds later with Dick’s quilt. He drags it over the top of Dick’s back and the heavy familiar weight of it drags Dick deep down into a blissful, restful sleep; happy in the arms of his husband.

***

Jason kicks his feet up onto the footrest of the chair he’s sitting on, leaning back for a moment to appreciate the light of the setting sun over the waves of the ocean and the beach. It’s peaceful and beautiful; and Jason hates to admit it, but Drake had outdone himself in finding this place. The hotel resort is made up of near open air cabins, completely secluded from the rest of the world, and in fact all the other cabins. It’s so private that Dick’s done nothing but walk around in his lingerie the entire two days they’ve been there. 

To be fair, it’s so hot that he really doesn’t need to wear anything else. Even Jason’s only wearing his long swimming shorts. It’s an island paradise, and the privacy comes at a cost that would Jason’s eyes water if he were paying for it himself. Luckily he’s not, so he’ll take every inch and second of privacy from potential paparazzi, the almost up to bat-standard wifi and the sixty inch television that disappears into a desk against one wall that receives more channels than even Wayne Manor does back home.

So far the vacation has been nothing but easy. Even waking up to get ready for the flight had been surprisingly hassle-free. Although that might have had more to do with waking up _inside_ Dick still, and flipping them both over for a very last minute quickie that had rattled the bed so hard that it slammed repeatedly into the wall. And yes, Jason was proud of that. They’d made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare, even after a pretty long shower to clean up from the night’s fucking; only to be whisked off to Bruce’s own private jet and flown to their mysterious destination. Jason doesn’t know what the island’s called, but he can’t really find it in him to care. 

Jason looks down at the book he’s only pretending to read right now. He finishes off his peach, discarding the stone on the small table next to him, only to realise that it’s been twenty minutes without a sound from Dick. Jason looks up from his book, checking that Dick’s fine. Only the silence from Dick isn’t because he’s being so good, or that he’s deep enough in subspace that he’s naturally quiet. No, he’s fallen asleep. It’s a little ironic that the first time Dick convinces Jason to really, fully tie him up, and Dick _falls asleep_.

But despite the fact his husband is napping, he’s apparently comfortable in the _Gyaku ebi_ position. Jason’s not sure if that’s because Jason had been careful enough with his rope tying, or because Dick’s, well, _Dick_.

Dick had been fully aware, and even his normal level of chatty when Jason had been tying the box tie around his chest, catching his wrists up by his elbows. He’d been a little bit quieter when Jason had got him to sit cross-legged to tie his ankles up in a single column tie; and there’d been a hitch in his breath but he’d kept telling Jason how much he liked it when Jason had gently rolled him onto his stomach to pull legs backward, his knees sliding together as Jason wound the ropes from his ankles around his hips and under his asscheeks. 

Jason had pushed Dick over onto his side from that point, grinning as he made Dick wait for his attention, leaving him hogtied and lying on his side for Jason’s viewing pleasure. Dick’s eyes had got heavy lidded by then, his breath slowing down as he slipped into subspace. It was almost as quick as throwing Dick’s quilt over him was, seeing Dick’s features smooth out and relax, his whole body going loose with it.

Jason had sat down in his chair, picking up his book and pretending to read it while he sipped at a cold beer, and ate one of the peaches from the complimentary fruit basket the hotel had included amongst all the other extras in the Honeymoon Suite Cabin. He’s been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice time slipping away. Dick seems perfectly comfortable, and no matter how horny Jason’s made himself with memories of their wedding night, it doesn’t seem right to wake him up. But he probably should loosen the ropes, at least. 

Maybe after he takes a photo or two... The light’s hitting Dick’s body in just the right way to make him glow, the last rays of the sun glinting off his body jewellery and his wedding ring, and it’s only emphasised by the light wheat-gold colour of the ropes that Jason had lovingly wound around his body. Jason looks over the photos he’s taken; he thinks they look pretty damn good considering that he’s not anything like a professional. He grins as he pockets his phone again, making his way over to the bed to try to loosen Dick’s bonds without waking him up.

Dick doesn’t even stir as Jason pulls on the end of the last knot, undoing the hip and waist loops, and carefully guiding Dick’s legs to unfold and lie flat along the bed. Not even when Jason slips the rope from between his thighs, up to his chest; Dick’s new nipple rings framed perfectly by the two thick lines of the box tie. He has to shift Dick up into his arms to undo the knot holding his wrists to his elbows, which does make him shift into Jason’s arms with a sigh of his name.

Jason drops the rope to the floor, kicking it away from the bed as best he can considering how fucking long the single piece is. He wiggles back to a sitting position on the bed, Dick curling up in his arms without ever waking up. It’s easy to drop a kiss onto Dick’s head and pick up the other book he’s reading that he thankfully left on the bedside table earlier.

***

Jason lost the light to read a few minutes ago, so now his book is back on the bedside table and he’s trying to reach the remote for the tv to find something to watch while Dick’s still asleep without waking him. He fails when he overreaches and the remote slips away from his fingers, clattering to the wooden floor and causing Dick to open his eyes before he yawns widely.

“Jay?” Dick’s jaw cracks as he yawns a second time, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. “What time is it?”

“Uh... Late.” Jason shrugs, pulling away from Dick to lean over the side of the bed and pick up the remote. A press of a button later and the cabin is flooded with light, and the display tells them that it’s 10.33pm.

“Did I fall asleep?” Dick groans, stretching his arms over his head until Jason can hear the muscles crack quietly, a noise that still weirds him out even though he knows it’s not a sign of damage, just the tendons shifting with sudden movement.

“Baby, you were out like a light pretty much fucking moments after I finished tying you up.” Jason snorts softly. “Not as quick as with your quilt, but I guess we found a more time intensive version.”

“Oh damn. Sorry.” Dick says sheepishly. “I missed all your hard work.”

“I took some photos.” Jason grins, letting his smile get wet and filthy. Dick’s eyes open wide and his pupils blow out at the expression, and Jason feels a burst of pride at still being able to turn Dick on this quickly after all this time together. “I’ll show you later.”

“Why not now?” Dick says, biting delicately on his lower lip. “I want to see what I need to make up for.”

Jason pulls his cell out of his pocket, flicking open his gallery and handing it over to Dick. The way Dick’s eyes get even wider and surprised is a little awe inspiring. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a great model. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“What filters did you use?” Dick says flicking back and forth between two photos that he seems to like more than the others. “These are amazing, Jay!”

“None. That’s just your own pretty self and the natural light, Peaches.” Jason lies back on the bed, staring up at the stars through the gauzy canvas that’s all that’s protecting them from the elements, or from passers-by. It’s more than enough, considering how distant the rest of the world feels right now.

“Huh.” Dick blinks down at the photos. A faint crease appears between his brows, but then he blacks the screen of Jason’s phone out and puts it on the bedside table. He twists around, leaning over Jason, an apologetic look on his face that really doesn’t need to be there in Jason’s opinion. “In that case, I’m really sorry for falling asleep. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Alright then.” Jason grins, pulling Dick down back into his arms.

“I could make a suggestion?” Dick grins, leaning in to kiss Jason’s shoulder, and then his chest. 

“Sure, why not?” Jason slides his fingers into the dark hair at the nape of Dick’s neck.

“I really want you to fuck my tits.” Dick says quietly, tilting his head so that his breath ghosts over Jason’s abs. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it since you pierced me. I know we have to be careful since they’re not healed yet... But I really want to.”

“Fuck, Peaches. You have the best ideas.” Jason groans, pushing gently on Dick’s head. “Go on then, put your hands on your chest.”

Dick shudders under Jason’s hand, shifting down the bed until his chest is level with Jason’s groin. A few seconds later and Jason’s swimming shorts are down below his knees, and Dick’s between his legs, holding himself up on his elbows, his hands cupping his pecs and pushing them together. “We might need a little lube, Daddy.”

“I was just thinking the same fucking thing, baby.” Jason grabs the bottle from the bedside drawer, slicking up his rapidly hardening cock. It feels good and slick, and pretty damn nice to be touching himself with Dick staring up at him, that adoring look in his eyes.

The head of Jason’s cock touches the valley between Dick’s pecs, and Dick shifts to press his tits together even more, the firm muscles putting delicious pressure on Jason’s cock. Jason thrusts gently, making sure that Dick’s got a good grip on himself. He does, and it’s fucking amazing. Jason starts lengthening his thrusts, going a little harder. The tip hits Dick’s chin, making them both grin.

“I can’t believe we never did this before.” Jason groans, his hips moving hard and steady. Dick’s warm skin and the lube make it a smooth ride, and Dick’s got more than enough chest muscles to completely envelope Jason’s pretty big and thick cock.

“I can’t believe I don’t have a bra on.” Dick groans, sounding almost as affected as Jason is. “This is even hotter than I thought it would be. I can’t wait to do this when my nipples are healed.”

“Yeah? You gettin’ off on your tits being fucked, Peaches?” Jason gasps, gripping the back of Dick’s head when Dick pushes harder on his tits.

“Yes, Daddy.” Dick groans breathlessly. “I want you to come on my face!”

The tight tunnel Jason’s fucking into feels so good and combined with Dick’s request, Jason’s really damn close. “Fuck yeah. Get ready, baby.” It takes barely any more thrusts before Jason’s shooting off, covering Dick’s face in white.

“Oh, there’s my veil!” Dick gasps out, and Jason snorts hard at his husband’s ridiculousness.

“You need a hand, baby?” Jason says, even though all he wants to do is fall asleep.

“No... I’m good.” Dick blushes under the splatters of white. “Uh, the bed did the job.”

“Yeah?” Jason laughs, pulling Dick up the bed into his arms for a messy kiss. “Best honeymoon ever.”

“It really is the best honeymoon ever.” Dick laughs, smiling into another kiss.


End file.
